Friends to Lovers
by bubblegum17
Summary: Misaki and Tsubasa are good friends. But is it possible for them to have feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Friends to Lovers**

**By: bubblegum17**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. And if I did, my fanfic would be more romantic.

**Summary: **Misaki and Tsubasa are good friends. But is it possible for them to have feelings for each other?

**Start of the Story:**

**Chapter 1: The Star of Everything!**

A week before the Alice Festival.

Misaki tries her new roller shoes she bought from the central town. She enjoys using it so much that she didn't notice someone's coming. It was Tsubasa. They bumped into each other! Luckily, Tsubasa manage to hold her hand so she did not fall. They were staring at each other without saying any single word. And finally…

"_I-I'm sorry" _Misaki was taking off her hand from Tsubasa's .

"_That's ok. Are you alright?"_ Tsubasa asked.

"_Yes, thanks for the help!" _Misaki answered smiling

"_N-no problem. But be more careful next time" _

Tsubasa was blushing. Maybe he's attracted at Misaki's smile.

"_I will. Bye Tsubasa, see you later_!" Misaki was waving her hand while skating away.

But on the other hand, Tsubasa was still not moving from where he is standing. He felt something strange. Something he never felt before.

"_I've never felt this way before."_ Speaks in his mind.

"_Ah! What am I thinking! Tsubasa, stop thinking about her."_

The next day, while everybody was busy preparing for the coming festival. There are two people who seems to enjoy doing something…

"_Tsubasa, what do you think? Cool right?"_ Asked his friend.

"_Tsubasa?" _his friend was wondering where Tsubasa was looking.

"_Hmm... One way to find out." _His friend said.

"_Ah! Tsubasa, whay are you looking at her?" _asked his friend.

"_Huh? No I'm not! I'm not looking at Misaki!" _shouted Tsubasa.

"_AHA! You're looking at Misaki! That's why you're so quiet there, hahaha!"_

Misaki heard it. She was shocked an a little embarrassed because her friends are teasing her.

"_Uhmm… Misaki…"_ said Tsubasa/

"_Yes?"_ Misaki asked.

"_I just want to clear everything. The truth is I'm not looking at you. I was looking at the blackboard. You're near it that's why you're the first person I saw"_ ( oh well, Tsubasa was lying… He was really looking at Misaki )

"_Oh, I see… I can understand." _Said Misaki.

After that incident. Here we go again, and this time it was Misaki's turn…

"_Misaki, which is better? I want you to choose"_ asked her classmate.

"_Misaki? Misaki?!?!" _her classmate shouted.

"_OH! I'm very sorry, what are you saying again?"_ Misaki asked.

"_What's gotten into me? I should stop thinking about him"_ speaks in her mind.

**end of the 1st chapter**

* * *

I'll upload the 2nd chapter as soon as possible…

Don't forget to leave a review, arigato!!ked Cool do you think? Cool right?ing someting.bout her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends to Lovers**

**By: bubblegum17**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. And if I did, my fanfic would be more romantic.

**Summary: **Misaki and Tsubasa are good friends. But is it possible for them to have feelings for each other?

**Start of the Story:**

**Chapter 2: Lovers at the Festival**

First day of the festival. Everyone was having a lot of fun. Mikan, Misaki and Tsubasa visited Hotaru at the Technical Ability Type. Misaki saw a ride made by the student of the Technical Ability Type. She went there…

_"Hn? Where is she going?" _Tsubasa noticed her while walking away.

_"Hmm… Maybe I should follow her."_

One minute later…

_"Ah. So this is where she's going."_

Misaki was standing in front of the Ferris wheel.

_"It's better if someone is with me. Much better if it is Tsubasa." _Misaki whispered.

_"Ei! Wanna ride?" _asked Tsubasa.

Misaki was shocked when Tsubasa suddenly appear…

_"Actually I… I..."_ Misaki answered nervously.

_"So what are you waiting for? Come on!"_ Tsubasa said. Holding Misaki's hand and pulling her to the ride.

Misaki can't explain her emotion. She was very happy while staring her hand holded by Tsubasa.

After the ride. While they are walking…

_"Uhmm… Tsubasa"_ Misaki said.

_"Hmm?"_ wondering Tsubasa.

_"I just want to thank you for riding with me at the ferris wheel."_ Misaki with low voice shy

_"It's nothing. Besides, I enjoyed that ride! That was really fun. Lucky me, I followed you." _Said Tsubasa.

_"You followed me?"_ Misaki asked happily.

_"Huh? Ah! Of course… No. why should I do that?" _said Tsubasa.

_"But I heard what you've said. You told me that you followed me…What for?" _Misaki added.

"_Uhmm... You should clean your ears Misaki. I jst saw you standing at the front of the Ferriswheel." _Tsubasa said.

_"Hmm… Ok, OK! But I'm sure of what I've heard. And that's the important thing." _Misaki said.

_"Whatever! Just forget about that" _Tsubasa said.

"_Yes, you're right Misaki. I really followed you because I want to know what makes you happy_." Speaks in his mind.

* * *

I'll upload the 3rd chapter as soon as possible…

Don't forget to leave a review, arigato!!ked Cool do you think? Cool right?ing someting.bout her."


End file.
